acold heartedkunoichi
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: Ever since 5 years ago when Sasuke uchiha left the village hidden in the leaves a certin Kunoichi knows as billboard browSakura Haruno became more...like him.When Uchiha finally comes back will it be enough to change her?added charature miharu uchiha


Fan fiction #upteenth "the cold hearted kunoichi"

Ever since 5 years ago when Sasuke uchiha left the village hidden in the leaves a certin Kunoichi knows as "billboard brow"Sakura Haruno became more...like him.When Uchiha finally comes back will it be enough to change her?You have to read to find out.By Miharu Tengoku (Sasuxsaku)

5 years ago my brother Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha to go to the hidden sound village.Of course there was nothing I could do to stop him.Sasuke made up his mind that he was going to go...all I could do was watch him leave.  
But ever since that night when Sakura relized that Sasuke wasn't going to come back she started changing.At first it was minor over-lookable things the food she ate.But now after 5 years she's as cold hearted as ever.  
Instead of wearing red,Sakura now where's full black.She tried to die her hair but everytime nothing worked.The only thing the same about her is her hair.Even the look in her emerald green eyes has changed.  
"Move it twerp"She said to a little kid who looked to be about 3-years-old.  
"Sakura isn't like sasuke...she's worse than Sasuke"I said."Sasuke when are you going to come back.We need your help"  
"A letter for Miharu Uchiha!"Said the mail man.  
"Thank you."I took the letter and opened it.Inside it was a scroll.I opened it and read it.  
"It's from Sasuke!He's...comming back here!He's going to stay also...and he has to do somthing personal after he finds me...okay..."I said as I read the scroll.  
"Hey Miharu did you just say that Teme's comming back?"Asked a blond haired kid.  
"Yup Naruto...or at least thats what the scroll Sasuke sent me said...mabey he can help Sakura go back to her old self"  
"Mabey.Sakura needs to see Sasuke again.I know once that happens she'll be tthe Sakura I once knew and loved."Said Naruto.  
"...yeah...hopfully..."I said "when is he comming back...does it say"  
"Yeah um...March 18th...that's tomarrow."I was shocked.Sasuke was going to be back so soon.  
"Hey Teme's comming back tomarrow.Should we tell Sakura-chan?"Asked Naruto.  
"I don't know about that one Naruto...she will either be happy...not care...or be even more angry...I'll ask Tenten what she thinks."I said.  
Naruto left to tell Hinata meanwhile I went to Tenten's house."TENTEN!!!"I yelled.  
"What's wrong Miharu?"She asked.  
"ok 1st is Sakura here?"Tenten shook her head."ok good...um I dont know if I should tell Sakura about somthing."i said "What is it?"She asked.  
"...um...Sasuke comming back tomrrow.I don't know what she'll do."I said.  
"I'll tell her to come over when she gets here you have to hind somewhere,but you have to be able to hear or see what happens...in case she kills me...gulp"She said.  
I looked around.I'll hide behind the couch."I said.Tenten called Sakura."Sakura hey it's Tenten I need to tell you about somthing...it's about some one import."Tenten hung up."Ok she'll be here soon.Go ahead and hind.  
I hid behind the couch.Only seconds lateer Sakura was at Tenten's house."damn shes fast"I thought.Sakura sat on the couch."OK what do you have to tell me?"She said "OK I herd from Someone that Sasuke's comming back tomarrow.here's the scroll it tells all the details."Tenten handed Sakura the scroll.Sakura cafefully read over it.  
Sakura got up and left."Well i think that's that.I'm gonna go too."I said as I started leaving.  
"I guess i'll just have to wait for sasuke to get here to see what happens."I said.  
the next day "OK Sasuke's going to be here today.I'm going to go wait at the gates...it might be awhile so I might want to eat Ramen first."I ate then left the Uchiha household.  
"I wounder how long it will take Sasuke...I bet he looks alot diffrent then he did when I last saw him..."I thought.Soon I came to the gates of Konoha.  
"MIHARU!!"Yelled alot of voices.i walked closer and there was all of my Ninja friends waiting to greet Sasuke when he came back...or kill him...1 of the 2.Anyway.  
"Hey guys wow most of us are here.Naruto,Neji,Tenten,Hinata,Rock Lee,and Shikamaru...ok well 7 of us anyway!Thanks for comming down here to wait for Sasuke with me."I said "No problem!"They said.I sat down on a rock "So has anyone seen Sakura today?"I asked.Everyone shooke their heads "no"."Oh...I hope Sasuke get's here soon.I said.Everyone agreed.  
afew hours past still no Sasuke."Hey Miharu did it say a time he ws gonna be back?"ASked Neji.  
"oh...uh...noon.It's...11:58.He'll be here any minuet now."I said.  
"Well speak of the Devil...here he comes now."Said Shikamaru.I stoode up to look.And there he was.Sasuke Uchiha.  
"SASUKE!!!"I yelled running up to him.  
"Sakura!?!...oh wait that's Miharu"He thought."Hey Miharu...you've gotten so mutch taller.Wow you look more like me than I remeber."He said.  
Of course Sasuke didn't look exactly the same.he was about 6' somthing.And he had a katana.  
"Sasuke awesome Katana.I said.  
"Here you can have it.I herd that your's broke when you faught Itachi."Sasuke took the sheeth off and handed it to me."I never really liked using it anyway.I'd mutch rather use my hands then anything."He said smiling.  
we walked up to where everyone was waiting.Sasuke just kinda stoped where he was standing.Of course if your old friends/rivals were standing infrount of you after 5 years of not seeing them I would too.  
"supprized?"I asked.  
"Verry...where's Sakura?...don't tell me something happend to her!"Sasuke said.  
"W-Well...s-something d-did h-happen b-but Sakura...chan is s-still alive."Said Hinata(if you couldn't tell)  
"what happend?"he asked.Neji raised an eyebrow "Why all of the sudden are you askinng about Sakura,Uchiha?"Neji asked.  
"I think I know."Said Tenten.  
"She's become you from before you left.The only way to get akura to go back to her normal self..is if you kiss her,Sasuke.It's the only way...i can think of.and we all agreed so yeah you gotta do it."I said.  
"...well I was going to get to that step eventualy."Said sasuke rubbing his neck."Can go home and put my things down first?"Asked Sasuke.  
"Yes you Baka."We went to the Uchiha house-hold.All of us...including the others.  
"Well here we are Uchiha house.'I said.We walked in.  
"It's exactly like I remeber it."Said Sasuke.  
"Well that meas you still have your memory"Said Naruto.  
"Will you shut up dobe?"Shikamaru hit Naruto up-side the head.  
sasuke went to his old room and put his things down."things sure have changed since i left."Thought Sasuke.He came out of his room.  
"Are you all set?"I asked.  
"More or less"We left the house and went to find Sakura.  
"Oh Sasuke about Sakura...she's wearing full black now."Said Tenten.  
"...okay..."Said sasuke.  
We walked alittle longer.Then Sasuke stoped.We all knew why he stoped too."Sakura"Said Sasuke.  
It was Sakura all right."SAKURA!!"I yelled then turned around.  
Sakura looked around...then she saw Sasuke.Sakura walked up to us.She stoped infrount of Sasuke.No one said anything they stood there staring at each other.  
"she's changed so mutch.I can't belive me leaving did this to her.I'm sutch a basterd.I shouldn't have left."Thought Sasuke "Sakura...I can't belive what happend to you.I didn't think me leaving was going to affect anyone this bad.I have to tell you somthing import...it's the way I fell about you... "Sasuke slowly leanded towards sakura he was a meer inch away from her.Sasuke lightly kissed Sakura.  
"I love you Sakura.I didn't notice untill I left that I did.And I wish I would have noticed but i guess it's to late now."He said.  
Right infrount of our eye's Sakura's eyes and smile turned back to the way that it once was.  
"Sasuke!!I missed you so mutch Sasuke...i love you too!"Sakura cried hugging Sasuke.  
I walked up to them"Sasuke,Sakura."I said.Sakura looked at me thank you Miharu."She said.  
"I didn't do anything...except tell Sasuke what happend."I said.  
"Sakura...would you be my girlfriend?"asked Sasuke.  
"YES!!"She replied hugging Sasuke..again.  
"UM...Sasuke I need to go back to my house so i can change into my other clothes.I don't want to be like I was anymore."She said.  
"Niether do I.Sakura I promiss that I won't ever leave the village ever again(meaning going to another village for like 5YEARS!!)"Sasuke said.  
Sasuke and Sakura both knew what to do.Slowly they came closer...and closer...closer then they got to kiss...and...BAM!They hit eachothers foreheads.( sorry I couldn't resiste)Then they go to kiss again and it attually happens that time!  
So Sasuke came back and got Sakura to change back to herself from when the were Genins.And hey Sasuke also gets a girlfriend.And sasuke and Sakura keep going out for 2 years then get married at age 19.and as for me i'm living with Sasuke and Sakura because Sakura moved into the Uchiha household.Which means they're are 3 Uchihas now!And I become famous and get a hot Boy friend Yuki Sohma!And everyone's happy!  
THE END!!...or is it...dun dun dunh! 


End file.
